


How Potent is Thy Sting

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Horror, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I requested it at the kinkmeme but nobody did it so I wrote a story where Hannibal behaves very much like a parasitic wasp, an insect that lays its eggs inside a host and the larva basically forces its host to eat like crazy to feed it and protect it.  The chosen host is Will.  Hannibal does not look like an insect, however nor will actual insects be a part of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the crime scene, the victim's bedroom, Will looked at the hollow, desiccated body that retained its shape but had large puncture wounds in the abdomen and neck. The inner organs were missing and the rest of the body was bloodless. 

"We can't figure out exactly how the bodies are being prepared," said Beverly.

"I'm reminded a little of how some arachnids eat their prey," said Will. Spiders spewed digestive enzymes on their prey to make the body easier to absorb. 

"Are you suggesting someone is making people into meat smoothies?" said Jimmy.

"It's a possibility. I also find it weird that there are never any human DNA but always some kind of DNA whose closest classification is somewhere between insects and arachnids."

"Are we talking giant bugs? You'd think someone would notice giant bugs eating people."

"Maybe they don't look like bugs. Maybe they look like us."

"Let's stop talking fantasy land," said Brian. "Maybe someone's mimicking them but I draw the lines at giant bugs."

***

Even as he felt himself being stabbed through the abdomen, Will couldn't help but curse how intensely and spontaneously his realization that Hannibal was the killer came to him. Of course, it came to him while he was talking about the current case. He had gotten up and seen Hannibal's sketches of insects and he knew and Hannibal knew that he knew . . .

"It was very clever of you to figure out that I'm not human," said Hannibal. 

"So the reward for my cleverness is to be your next meal," said Will, grimacing from the pain.

"No, your reward is to be my child's first."

***

Will woke up in Hannibal's guest room, pulled up his shirt and found that his wound had already healed into a pale pink circle the size of a quarter. He smelled breakfast being made and ran to the kitchen downstairs. He was surprised to see Hannibal making an omelette as if they had spent the last night together romantically instead of Will recovering from what felt like, at the time, an attempted homicide. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house. I'm making you breakfast."

"Of course, it's not for me, it's for whatever you injected inside me."

"True but the better you eat, the more likely the child will leave your internal organs alone but simply live on what it can acquire from your bloodstream."

"Is that what you've been doing to all those other people?"

"No, I was just hungry. I chose you especially."

"Are you going to be guarding me all the time?"

"I don't have to," said Hannibal. Hannibal took Will's cell phone and said, "Try calling."

Will took the phone from him warily as if expecting him to drop it and was surprised to have it simply handed to him. He turned it on and saw that it was fully charged. He pushed in the numbers. "You should know that I don't care if they think I'm crazy . . . I'm going to . . ."

Before he hit the last number, he felt extremely nauseous and dizzy enough to fall to his knees. 

"You should know it won't let you destroy it or take any action to hurt it. Or to hurt me, by the way."

"So it's fucking with my mind."

"Will, I want you to listen to me. I'm going to be feeding you everything it needs. You must eat everything without question so you yourself are not injured."

"I don't . . . I don't understand why you don't let it eat me completely."

"I could do that but I don't want to. I know you don't believe me right now but I find you much more interesting alive."

"Why?"

"You're my friend."

Will started to laugh hysterically.

***

"I can't eat all that," said Will as he looked at the dinner plate Hannibal had prepared for him. On the plate, there was a medium rare porterhouse steak, a small mountain of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. 

"You're eating for two."

"How large am I going to get?"

"You might gain ten at most but it won't show too much. The metabolism rate is extremely high."

"You told Jack and the Bureau that I needed to take a six month leave of absence."

"Yes. I have reduced my own workload."

"What's going to happen after . . . After . . ."

"A lot of it depends on you."

He had already tried several times to complete dialing the phone only to be struck with an utter inability to do so. He even tried writing it out only to have his hands shake uncontrollably. I got to tell someone before I die from this, thought Will. "Once when I was a kid, I had a little tumor. It was benign but they had to take it out. Before I went under anesthesia, I asked if I could see it after they removed it."

Hannibal smiled. "What did it look like?"

"They never did show me. I think they forgot my request and threw it away with the rest of the medical waste."

"How rude of them."

"I'd like to know what's taking me over. I deserve at least that much. Is what I'm seeing the real you? I don't think I can be more freaked than I am now."

"This is my true outer appearance," said Hannibal. "If you were expecting wings and a hard exo-skeleton, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"I know the physics worked against both those possibilities," said Will, knowing that an exo-skeleton and practical wings able to lift two hundred pounds of mass were practically impossible. "However, you stabbed me with a . . ."

"My ovipositor and stinger. I normally keep it retracted. The exit is usually where my belly button appears to be."

"Clever design," said Will. "The ultimate in camouflage."

Hannibal seemed to genuinely smile in a way that reached his eyes. "It's so very nice to be able to talk about myself honestly."

"There aren't more of your kind?"

Hannibal looked sad again. "I believe I am the last of my species. My native habitat is Lithuania and the rest of my family was killed during the Second World War. And even during that time, we knew no other members of our kind."

"So it's going to be a clone."

"No, we have an adaptation. The child absorbs some of the DNA of its host in order to adapt itself to its environment. The child is going to be related to you."

"I pity it."

Hannibal frowned. "Don't talk about yourself that way."

Will rubbed his face with both his hands. "How about booze? Can I drink?"

"I don't recommend it. Perhaps some beer later on."

"Pity." He couldn't even remain in a stupor throughout the experience. 

"I will make you as comfortable as possible. I will have everything you need moved to my house."

"If people are curious . . ."

"I can deflect them."

"How . . . How is it going to come out?"

"I still have my surgical skills and I have access to anesthesia."

"How comforting." Will wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal was nothing if not thorough. He hired a house sitter to take care of Will's house and the dogs while Will stayed at Hannibal's. Will was allowed to visit them daily but Hannibal told him that his condition would keep him from having enough energy to take care of them. 

"You trust me enough to be pretty much unsupervised for hours," said Will as he got into the passenger side of the car. "And for me to stay put instead of run away."

"I don't think you are foolish enough to have forgotten who I am and what I am capable of. I would punish the house sitter if she were to aid in your disappearance, even inadvertently. Also, even if you did tell someone that I implanted an egg inside of you, it would most likely to result in you enduring the tender mercies of Frederick Chilton."

Chilton was barely more palatable than Hannibal. Will knew that even if he managed to convince Chilton that he was not insane and to have the egg removed, Chilton was sure to keep him under incredibly invasive observation long enough so he could milk it for a book or two. "I hate you."

"At least I'm interesting."

"Just drive me home."

Hannibal pouted as he turned on the engine of the Bentley. "I filled a picnic basket with your lunch. I've told the house sitter that you not only took a leave of absence due to the pressures of your work but that you have a separate condition where your metabolism is such that you must often rest and eat large amounts of food."

Will decided not to talk to him. Even if the parasite kept him from harming it and Hannibal outright, he could still give him the silent treatment or issue a ceaseless river of snark. 

"This is not how I wanted you to find out," said Hannibal.

Fuck off, Will thought as he rolled down the window. He stubbornly looked away from Hannibal.

"You're the first one, the only one," said Hannibal. 

This made Will turn to Hannibal. "Lucky me. I'm surprised you didn't choose one of your high society friends before this."

"High society doesn't mean high quality."

Will turned back to the open window.

***

"Mr. Graham, Mr. Graham," said a voice.

Will opened his eyes to see a blond woman looking down at him. He blinked a few times and remembered that he was at his place and on the couch. "How long was I asleep?" He remembered playing with the dogs for a while, making a special meal for them, having lunch with the house sitter (who was plainly astonished at the amount he was putting away) and then deciding to take a short nap on the couch. "What?"

"Doctor Lecter is here to pick you up."

"But I just got here." Will tried hard to remember her name. Ah, it's Molly, he thought.

"Actually, you've been asleep for the past four hours."

"You should have woken me up," said Will.

"I did try but you kept saying you needed a few more winks. You looked so tired, I decided that you should wake up on your own."

"You were correct in your impulses," said Hannibal as he walked from the door to the couch.

"Is he always going to be like this?" said Molly.

"He should have more energy in a few months," said Hannibal before he turned back to Will. "Now let me help you up and into the car."

As Hannibal helped him into the car, Will said, "I need to sleep on the way back."

"Of course," he said. "I'll wake you when we get there."

"You knew this would happen."

"I suspected. I wasn't sure."

"Am I going to end up being in a coma the entire time?"

"No, but you are going to be tired. I think that a few cups of coffee or tea a day is allowable. I'll also change your diet to give you more energy." 

***

In the middle of the night, Will woke up with a scream on his lips. He had just had a terrible dream of the egg hatching inside of him and the larva using sharp teeth to scrape its way out of him. He also knew that he had an intense craving for something he couldn't name. He ran to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. It helped but did not entirely quiet the craving.

"Will?" 

Will turned to see Hannibal, who was wearing pajamas.

"I'm still hungry. I don't know what I crave but I need . . ."

"Insects are not known for being attentive parents after the egg has been laid. There are exceptions, however, like bees. Worker bees secrete royal jelly from glands in their heads and feed it to their larvae . . ."

"Secretion . . ." said Will. He was not liking the sound of this at all. "You're not going to regurgitate . . ."

"Bees do that with honey but no, it's not coming from my mouth or my head."

"Then . . ."

Hannibal hesitated before pulling down his pants to reveal his half-erect cock. 

Will snapped, "This is the worst come on ever."

"It is not a come on or a pretext. If you taste a drop and it doesn't help in the least, I'll make a meal from scratch." Hannibal wiped a drop of liquid from the tip with his right index finger and held it out towards Will. "Please."

Will slowly wrapped his mouth around his finger. The texture was creamy instead of slimy and very sweet. Almost instantly, the craving lessened noticeably. 

"I can tell by your expression it worked."

"Yes, it did," said Will, grudgingly.

Will was about to reach for his cock to milk it with his hand when Hannibal said, "I must warn you that it doesn't drip out a few drops at a time but is more akin to a slow steady stream. I think you'd prefer not to have most of it end up on the floor."

"Lean against the wall," said Will. Will snatched up a pillow from the couch and plopped it in front of Hannibal. "Stay still." Will got on his knees in front of Hannibal and took the head of his cock into his mouth and began licking the foreskin, which triggered more of the sweet creamy substance to coat his tongue and fill his mouth. 

As Will began swallowing, he noticed that the craving was being assuaged and his fear, stoked by his nightmare, was blunted somewhat. 

"It's all for you, Will," said Hannibal as he put his hand on top of Will's head but did not presume to push or pull him by his hair, but was just a warm presence resting on his hair. "Take as much of me as you can." 

"You enjoyed that," said Will, after swallowing the last drops. The cock now lay limp and empty between Hannibal's legs. 

"I did. I enjoy feeding you any way I can."

"This is going to happen again, isn't it?"

"I believe so."

Will moaned into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, aphids produce a sweet liquid called honeydew that ants love so the ants then protect them from predators. So, insects have been known to feed other species with sweet bodily fluids
> 
> I am not an entomologist. 
> 
> I plan to have a few more characters pop in the next chapter. Molly is not a love interest but she loves dogs as much as Will and I know she can take care of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm curious," said Will as he sat down at the dining table on a Sunday morning. If he was going to get out of this situation, he would need to know everything he could about Hannibal and the thing he had inside of him. It was brunch and Hannibal had been in the mood to make paella with fresh seafood and sausages mixed in with the saffron tinted rice. He took a small drink of the glass of orange juice mixed with just a small splash of champagne. 

"About what?"

"About this," said Will, putting his hand over his stomach. "About you."

"What more would you like to know? I will tell you as much as I can."

It frightened Will how eager Hannibal was to tell him. "When it comes out, is it going to look human?"

"Yes. It won't be in the least bit distinguishable from a human child to the naked eye. Even the internal arrangement doesn't visibly change much until well into grade school."

"When it comes out, does that mean that the mind control is over."

"Within a few weeks, you will recover much of your autonomy."

"Does it grow up really fast after a few months as a baby? Does it spin a cocoon around itself and become an adult after a few years?"

"No, it is very much like raising a human child. Long and difficult with no shortcuts."

"How are you going to explain how you have a child?"

"I have money and connections to various medical institutions. I have a bit of a reputation as a ladies' man. A surprise child is not beyond the borders of belief."

Will sighed. "Is there anything else that can be seen from the outside that doesn't look human."

Hannibal smiled as if sharing a private joke. "Most of my victims glimpse the proboscis right before I feed off them. Everything else is hidden."

Will spooned a piece of an octopus tentacle in his mouth and chewed it. It was all very interesting but not very helpful at the moment. 

"I went shopping yesterday," sand Hannibal.

"For what?"

"For the child," said Hannibal. He got up, went into his bedroom and came out with multiple shopping bags. "The stores had some very delightful clothes." He pulled out the contents of one bag, showing many onesies and dresses.

Will frowned. "Why did you buy clothes for a girl? It could present itself as male."

"I know. I can sense it." After he put them back into the bag, he pulled out a book from another bag. "It's a book of baby names. I want to have Mischa as the first name but I was thinking you could choose the middle name."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"She's half yours."

Will realized that Hannibal wanted to have him parent the parasite and form an emotional bond with it. He was going to disabuse Hannibal of this idea immediately. "I miss my dogs. I'm not going to miss it. I'm not going to care for it. I'm not going to spent time with it. I don't want to know where it is or what it's doing. When this is over, I don't want to think about it anymore." Will noticed that Hannibal had put down his spoon and that his eyes were teary. Good, thought Will. "Oh, by the way, great paella."

***

"It's been a while since our last session," said Bedelia as she sat in her usual chair. While noting his absence, she did mean that she did not enjoy his absence. Being his psychiatrist always felt like being a lion tamer, an activity fraught with tension, every disclosure an ephemeral victory. 

"I have been busy on working on creating a family. I plan on adopting a child."

"Congratulations," said Bedelia.

"Thank you."

"How is your relationship with Will Graham?"

"He has moved in with me . . . for medical reasons. He is taking time off from work and I am helping him recover."

"I must say that I do not approve of this. I do not find it very professional."

"I note your disapproval," said Hannibal in a way to show that he understood her qualms but that they were going to be overridden.

"Considering how much you wanted further intimacy with Will, you do not seem happy."

"He . . . He disapproves of my having this child. He does not believe I have the ability to be a proper parent."

"What are his reasons? Did you not tell him that it was your decision and yours alone?"

"I believe I can change his mind."

"You could always tell him that he's free to leave if that's the way he feels."

"No, that's not what I want."

"It may be that you will have to make a choice between him and your child. Unless there's something that you are not telling me, I don't see why his opinion really matters."

"His opinion matters greatly."

Seeing that Hannibal was not going to be forthcoming about why he wanted Will to be invested in Hannibal expanding his family, she decided to change the subject. This was the most agitated she had ever seen him get. "How is your practice?"

***

Will had just finished drinking his second cup of coffee after lunch at his old house when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Will said to Molly. 

Will opened the door to see Beverly. "Beverly, what are you doing here?"

"I actually shouldn't be here but we're really stuck on a case."

"Did Jack send you?"

"No, actually he didn't. Surprised, huh?"

"Come in," said Will.

Beverly popped an eyebrow when she saw Molly, who was putting dishes in the sink. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend . . ."

Molly said, "No, I'm just the house sitter." 

Beverly turned to Will. "House sitter?"

"It's complicated," said Will. "Most of the time, I stay at Hannibal's house while she takes care of the dogs, the mail and keep the house from being vandalized."

"Why?" 

"It's medical," said Will. "You said you had a case."

"I do," said Beverly. "However, I don't want to show . . ."

"Molly, the file we're discussing is going to have confidential and very gory material. Is there any way . . ."

"I'll take the dogs out for a run. It's almost time any way," she said.

After she left the house, Beverly said, "Brian and Jimmy don't know I'm here either or they'd probably tell me to say hi. A lot of people are missing."

"Do you have the file with pictures?"

She pulled out of the file from her briefcase. As she opened the file, she said, "You look good though it looks like you've lost weight. Next time, I should bring a box of donuts."

"Want some coffee?"

"I'll pass for now. I had a couple cups before driving over here. Too much coffee and I get all jittery," she said. "The first six bodies were found in the same place. They were found in a river, near a beaver dam."

"What does he do to them?"

After they discussed the case with Will coming to the conclusion that the victims were a part of a color pallette, Beverly said, "Hannibal didn't mention your new living situation."

"Of course, he wouldn't."

"What is the situation anyway? Are you and Doctor Lecter doing the horizontal bop?"

"No, nothing like that. He's really weirdly invested in my health though."

"Huh," said Beverly.

Will opened his mouth to tell Beverly exactly what was going except he felt a sharp jabbing pain in his abdomen. He shut his mouth about that then said, "So, what's going on with Jack's 'favorite' serial killer?"

"He seems to be on hiatus right now. So I don't think Jack will be banging on your door right now."

"Hmm," said Will. Either Hannibal's taking a break or he's hiding the bodies better, he thought.

***  
Will found that as long as he did not move his body to do anything, he could think anything he pleased in terms of trying to escape. So, he spent much of his afternoon at his old house on the couch, thinking. 

I can't do anything physically directly against either of them, he thought. I can't deal with both of them at once. 

However, he thought, if there is a way of making the parasite view Hannibal as its enemy, as antithetical to its existence then surely it will allow me to protect myself in order to save itself. Then once Hannibal is out of the picture, I could then use the pain it inflicts on me to get either Molly or Beverly to get me to the hospital without endangering either of their lives. 

The problem is this. How do I get Hannibal to forget himself enough to attack me even with his treasured parasite inside of me. He spent all afternoon thinking. 

***  
"You look very lovely today," said Hannibal as he sat in front of the fireplace and looked at Will standing in the doorway. 

Earlier in the day, Will had asked Molly to take him a stylist to update his hairstyle and have a close shave, and help him pick out a flattering salmon color shirt and an expensive cologne. "I'm going out."

"Going out?" 

"To a bar. Don't wait up."

"Why? You can't really drink much," said Hannibal.

This was true. He ended up unable to drink much more than half a glass of wine or beer a day. "I'm not going out to drink."

"There's no big fight or game. And I know you don't care for professional sports in general. It's too far to walk to a bar and I don't want you to fall asleep while driving. Let me come with you."

"No, that would ruin the whole point of me going out on my own."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and his lips went into a severe, disapproving line. "You're going out, looking for sex."

Will licked his lips. "So, Doctor, how does that make you feel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal tastes run towards the Will Graham who takes crazy risks and thinks outside the box. I love the Schemer McSchemerson part of his soul.
> 
> Bedelia does not know about the insect part of Hannibal, just the whole "I helped you hide your initially unintentional killing of your patient" part.
> 
> Yes, the killer Beverly is discussing with Will is the color wheel killer.


	4. Chapter 4

"It makes me sad . . ." Hannibal had been sitting on the couch but in what seemed to be a second, he was standing right in front of Will. "That you appear to have a death wish."

Shit, he's fast, thought Will. "Get out of my way."

"What are you thinking?" said Hannibal. "Are you trying to make me so angry that I injure you in a way that Beverly or Molly will notice? Or do you want to remind yourself that I'm a bad guy?"

"I don't think getting my rocks off is going to hurt your precious bundle," said Will, trying to push Hannibal out of the way only to find it was like trying to push a wall.

"You really think that I could tolerate the thought of someone touching you, smearing their stench on your skin." 

"Maybe I'm tired of sucking your dick." Will tensed to receive a blow or to be shaken roughly. He was surprised when Hannibal instead put his hand on his face then him kissing him on the lips. There was a light jab of pain on his lower lip and he said, "Ow, you bit me . . ." Then he realized it wasn't a bite as he saw the thin needle retract into Hannibal's tongue. 

He lost the ability to stand and would have fallen to the floor except Hannibal was holding him up. "Do not worry, the paralysis is just temporary but it seems you are always either sleeping or busy trying to goad me into rejecting you . . . You are going to listen and you are going to behave."

Hannibal carried him in his arms back to his room. He put him on the bed. Hannibal sat on the bed, putting his hand on Will's stomach. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I merely see you as the eggshell surrounding a golden treasure. You couldn't be more wrong. When Jack told me about you, I was intrigued. When I saw you walk through the door, I was smitten by a face that reminded me of a Botticelli painting. I told myself for a long time that it was merely a passing fancy, a delightful amuse bouche for a jaded palate, something to note but not take too seriously.

Hannibal continued, "However, you are more than that. I miss the conversations about the nature of humanity, our discussions about other cases . . . I miss seeing the way you smiled at seeing me at the beginning of our sessions."

Will managed to whisper, "Are you saying that you're in love with me?"

"I daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment in the very sight of your face." Hannibal took a deep sniff. "The perfume of your scent."

"You were supposed to be my paddle," said Will.

"I am."

"I believed you back then."

"You should believe me now. I promise that if you carry her to term without any more of these shenanigans, you will be unharmed. And I keep my promises."

Will wondered about Hannibal's definition of harm. 

Hannibal's hand begins to slide towards Will's crotch.

"What are you doing?" said Will.

"I thought I had taken care of all your needs. I didn't think to take care of this one."

"No, don't . . ." gasped Will, unable to move his diaphragm enough to yell or scream as Hannibal unbuttoned his slacks and pulled down his zipper.

"I'm not going to sting you there," said Hannibal in his most reassuring manner as he slid his hand into Will's boxers and pulled out his cock and balls. Hannibal sighed with pleasure. "They're really quite mesmerizing."

"Funny, how nobody seems to agree with you."

This remark made Hannibal chuckle. "It has always astonished me how few people notice how beautiful you are." He bent down and engulfed his cock with his mouth, enthusiastically bathing the underside with his tongue. 

Will closed his eyes and thought about unsexy things like gutting fish. He was not going to give Hannibal the satisfaction of making him come. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his entire cock being wrapped in a tongue swirling along and around his whole length. 

Hannibal then proceed to gently rub the spot that was right between the base of his shaft and his balls while Hannibal's mouth slid off his cock and instead began sucking and playfully tugging on his balls wih his lips, forcing a moan out of Will's mouth. 

His cock was once again engulfed in the warm, moist heat of Hannibal's mouth with Hannibal's tongue slithering around and around constantly while he felt one of Hannibal's slicked fingers slowly enter him from beneath him. It was unlike any blow job he had ever had, a monsoon of sensation that flooded the plains of his mind with a downpour of ecstasy. 

"I'm about to . . ."

Hannibal paused his oral ministrations to say, "Come in my mouth, Will, I need to taste you." Hannibal then proceeded to hum as he continued to whirl his tongue around Will's foreskin. 

Will came, his cock spasming his seed into Hannibal's welcoming mouth. After the last drop had spilled from him, he felt that his body had become liquid. 

Hannibal slid his lips off Will's now spent cock and said, "Ambrosia does not compare to your taste. I only wish I got more than a teaspoon."

***

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," said Beverly, holding a plain brown box and a briefcase, as Will opened the door to his old house.

"Very funny," said Will "Come in." He had been especially tired today, recovering from both his disappointment at his plan failing and the most intense blow job he had ever received.

"When I suggested that the victims were part of a color palette, Jack immediately knew that I wasn't the one who came up with the idea. He busted me right off the bat."

"You aren't in trouble, are you?"

They sat at the dining table. "No but he was pissed I contacted you behind his back. Even though he's itching to contact you himself."

"Of course," said Will. He liked talking to Beverly. She didn't mince words and she didn't try to dominate him like Jack or Hannibal. "What's in the box?"

"I did promise to get donuts the next time around." She opened the box to reveal a dozen donuts. There was two each of custard, raspberry jelly, apple fritter, glazed, maple log, and cruller.

"Wow," said Will. He pulled out the apple fritter and took a bite. "Delicious."

"Hey, try one," said Beverly to Molly.

"Really? Thanks," said Molly as she took a custard one then went outside to watch over the dogs. 

Beverly took a glazed one before closing the box. 

"How's the case going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember how fast Hannibal was in shutting off the lights when Beverly was in the basement. It was borderline supernatural.
> 
> I think Hannibal prefers to keep Will mostly drug free so doesn't want to keep him in a basement, drugged to the gills for the entire time. He's afraid of damaging both Will and his potential child. 
> 
> It is a bit odd how few people seem to think Will is a good looking man. I know Hannibal is swoony over him, Alana notices but most people don't. 
> 
> I have a strong thing for other!Hannibal. 
> 
> The usual amount of ejaculate is about a teaspoon from what I hear.


	5. Chapter 5

"We actually found all the missing people and the guy." Beverly showed him a picture of the massive circular eye formation. 

"Was he arrested?"

"No, he jumped off the top of the silo where he was hiding his masterpiece. Broke his neck and skull. Now, we'll never get why he did it." Beverly frowned slightly. "Hannibal didn't even flinch when he landed just a few feet from him."

"Yeah, that's Hannibal," said Will.

Beverly shrugged. "He was an ER surgeon before he became a psychiatrist. We've already got another case that's even weirder than this."

"Weirder? Got the file?"

"No, we haven't run all the tests and I thought you were not supposed to be doing any more profiling."

"It's not so bad now that I don't have to teach and deal with grading papers and tests and students. It also helps that I'm talking to you instead of Jack. And as long as you bring donuts and I have the right of refusal, I want to see the files."

"All right!" said Beverly. "After you get better, we should go to the range. You probably need to practice."

"Probably," said Will. "Oh, I'd like a maple log."

***

The second Will got in the car, Hannibal began sniffing him. "You ate something other than what I packed you." He took another deep sniff. "You ate cheap donuts, didn't you?" 

"They're not cheap. Yes, Beverly brought a few over and I ate some to be polite," said Will as he closed the car door. "Are you really going to make a fuss over donuts?"

Hannibal pressed his lips into a straight thin line. "You make me sound petty. I only meant that if you wanted donuts, I would have been very happy to make you some instead of pushing stale flour patties fried in grimy, exhausted oil that taints whatever is cooked in it down one's gullet in order to go through the motions of polite enjoyment."

Will began rubbing his face. "I didn't think you'd want to make anything as pedestrian as donuts."

"I understand the allure of simple treats. Besides, they would be my donuts. You can share them with Beverly and Molly. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"You don't mind if I help you cook and taste as you make them, do you?" He didn't particularly care for Hannibal sneaking in any extra ingredients he didn't agree with. While Will doubted Hannibal would fatally poison them, he wanted to make sure that he didn't try anything involving stomach upset or intestinal disorder. 

Hannibal smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"It would look very bad on you if there was anything like food poisoning. Your reputation would take quite a hit."

"Please, Will, I would never do that to the food."

***

Will woke up early to watch Hannibal cook the donuts. He had already called Beverly to tell her that Hannibal had wanted to show off his cooking abilities by making his own donuts so they didn't end up having an overload. 

He wrapped himself in a soft fleece blanket, sat on a stool and watched Hannibal make a yeast dough which he put aside to let rise so as to start working on the various glazes and fillings.

"I'm curious," said Will.

"Donuts are fairly easy to make . . ."

"It's not about donuts. It's about Mischa . . ."

Hannibal lifted his head and smiled, not a micro smile and not something he put on to be polite, but something that made his eyes twinkle. "Anything."

"How are you going to raise her?"

"Any child of ours will be extremely well-educated and well provided for," said Hannibal, emphasizing the word "ours" ever so slightly. "I believe that a second language and a musical instrument would do wonders for her development. However, I know how much you love fishing so I think that fishing would be an excellent activity for bonding." 

"I was wondering if you would have her develop the same . . . palate as you have."

"I believe in letting people follow their true nature," said Hannibal as he began making a vanilla custard by pouring cream into bowl and separating a half dozen eggs. 

"Do you have to eat people?"

Hannibal said, "In a pinch, I can subsist on other meat, especially pork. However, I am an obligate carnivore, I can not subsist on a vegetarian diet."

"You could teach her not to eat people."

"I don't plan on having her blindly just eat anyone. She's not just going to be an animal that randomly attacks whenever she's hungry. It is as much for her own sake as for the people I find worthwhile."

"Like me."

"Yes."

"She's going to be lonely, though. Assuming you're not immortal, she's going to be the only one of her kind."

"There is no shame in being unique, in being different. I do not understand why so many people find the idea of being sheep led by a shepherd so enticing. A shepherd strips them of their wool for his own purpose, milks them dry, and eats their flesh. Be the shepherd, not the sheep. Besides, I think I know what's really bothering you."

"Prithee, illuminate me to the contents of my own mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really does make a difference how fresh the oil is when making donuts.
> 
> As much as it annoys Hannibal, I think he would find a snarkless Will utterly spiritless and depressing. Also, I think that in his own way, it shows Hannibal that there's a bit of a reckless side to Will that shows a certain similarity to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal gave Will a sharp look before he said, "You're afraid that to her, I will be the only parent who counts, that my voice and presence will be the only one that matters. I can assure you that both my parents were important to me, that I miss them to this day."

"Were both your parents . . ."

"My mother was as human as you are. If anything I was closer to her. What I am offering you, Will, is a family, a family that does not care that you are not neurotypical or popular or whatever it is that other people value."

"What do you get out of it?"

"You have seen the real me and survived. Do you know how rare and precious even a glimpse of that is? I could raise a pretend family if I wanted to with someone like Alana or someone I regularly see at the opera but I have no interest in that. I once had a real family. I . . . want one again."

Will felt weary. "You're trying to make me sympathize with you."

"I'm telling you the truth. If you empathize, that's on you."

"Can we just concentrate on donuts?"

"As you wish."

***

"If he makes donuts like these because I brought in a dozen, I'm wondering what else I should bring in," said Beverly as she took a bite of Hannibal's custard-filled eclair. "How about meat pies and cake?"

"Please don't," said Will. "I already find his behavior unbelievably absurd. His standards are already at the height of Mount Everest."

"I believe in exploiting his competitive streak if it leads to tasty food for everyone. I'll bring in some greasy pizza slices then. I'd love to see what kind of pizza Hannibal is capable of."

"You said you had a new case," said Will.

"And this is a doozy," said Beverly. "In some ways, it's like the killer Jack is obsessed with. However . . ."

"You don't think it is . . ."

Beverly silently handed him the file and watched him read the file as she finished her eclair. 

After reviewing the file, Will said, "I don't think it's the Ripper either. There's no sign of the trademark acid fluid in the remains though the internal organs are missing. It seems as if the body is being masticated without being dissolved first."

"Yes."

"His choice of victims is different. He attacks entire families at once." Will bit his lip before he said, "I think I need to discuss this with Hannibal. I think bouncing off ideas with him will give me further insight."

Beverly nodded. "I can ask Jack to give Hannibal access to this case."

"Thanks."

***

"Will, I'm back."

From his bed, Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal bent over him, looking serious and concerned. 

"So, you've seen the files and the bodies?" said Will. Jack had called Hannibal, requesting his help in figuring out who the killer might be.

"Yes."

"I know it wasn't you but these aren't normal . . . Not that the cases I'm presented with are ever normal, but . . ."

"The perpetrator is something like me but not the same species as me," said Hannibal.

"Do you happen to know who?"

Hannibal shook his head. "No but I think if he knew I existed, he would try to devour me with special relish."

"Are you afraid?" It was odd to Will to see Hannibal uneasy. He wasn't entirely sure what to feel about it. Anything other than himself that could knock Hannibal off balance was not something to ignore.

"I'm not afraid of death," said Hannibal. "Before, I would have filled with anticipation at the thought of a duel where only one combatant would survive. However, circumstances have changed. It is not only my life at stake now. I will not make my child an orphan."

"Is there any way he could find you?"

"Doubtful," said Hannibal, looking more relaxed. "We would have to be in each other's presence in order to sense each other."

"Without having actually been at the crime scene, I can only tell that he's very strong, very hungry and very deadly. The mock-up based on his bite marks shows powerful jaws and very sharp teeth. What's bad is that he has no problem using a gun."

Hannibal said, "They believe that he's wearing dentures to disguise his bite but we know better than that. He probably doesn't reveal them in his human form but retracts them until he's hunting."

"But why families and why during the full moon?"

"If he's going hunting, he needs all the protein he can get from a single hunt. A single victim isn't worth his time. If he is what I think he is, he's awakening . . ."

"Awakening?"

"Unlike my species, most of his life will have been spent in unawakened state. It's like the nymph stage of a dragonfly, spending most of his life in an immature form. He would eat a lot in that stage but awakening pushes it to an even higher level of hunger and for different things. His assault of the mother of the family is a sign of his mating drive no longer being suppressed."

"Jack needs to know but how do we create a profile that he can understand?" said Will.

"I'll figure out how to incorporate both our thoughts into a profile."

"Why don't you drive me out to the crime scene?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll sleep all the way there and all the way back."

"There will be bad dreams."

"If I don't do it now, I'm sure Jack will eventually come around to pressure me. He'll say it's my fault if more families die if I don't."

"I don't care about them. The only life I care about is yours."

Will sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://video.nationalgeographic.com/video/short-film-showcase/the-secret-world-of-dragonflies is a nice video about dragonflies. Dragonflies are predators that eat other flying insects including even other dragonflies. 
> 
> http://dragonflywebsite.com/index.cfm & http://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/14-fun-facts-about-dragonflies-96882693/?no-ist have some nice fun facts about them.
> 
> There are scarlet dragonflies https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarlet_dragonfly & red dragonflies https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-veined_darter


	7. Chapter 7

"You should know that most of my enjoyment of this is psychological," said Hannibal as Will sucked the nourishing cream from his cock. Hannibal was sitting on the motel room bed, naked, while Will in his underwear was on his stomach on the bed, holding its head between his lips.

Will rolled his eyes as he swallowed. Once done, he said, "This is the type of statement that makes me doubt the veracity of the rest of what you say."

"I said most, not all," said Hannibal. "I do enjoy the way it feels between your lips and your tongue lapping up every single last drop. It's one of the few times you ever touch me. If you drink of me regularly, it should help keep nightmares to a minimum."

"No tranquilizers."

"No."

"It better work."

"It will."

"It's going to be really awkward if Jack ever catches us doing this."

"Let him feel awkward."

"Hannibal . . ."

"Oh, you meant yourself."

Will rolled unto his back then sat up. "Want to talk about the case."

"We already have a good idea what he is. If his awakening is recent, which I believe it is, he may not have much of a criminal record."

"His behavior may be mostly driven by hormones but the expression of it still depends on his life experiences and abilities. The way that he uses the mirrors suggests that he's disfigured or thinks he is."

"I had similar thoughts."

"Even though he wore gloves, he must've touched the body with his hands at least once. It wouldn't have been satisfying, otherwise. I have an idea where, especially . . ."

Will quickly typed up a profile on his laptop that was based on Hannibal's hypothesis of the species he suspected the perpetrator to be (though nothing saying outright that the perpetrator was a non-human but hinted strongly he believed himself to be one) and what Will would expect from a human perpetrator. Jack would have to be satisfied with that.

Hannibal got up from the bed and put on his clothes that he had left neatly folded on a nearby chair.

"Where are you going?"

"The coffee served in this motel is swill. I'm going to see if I can find something bearable. Black, right?"

"Yes."

After Hannibal left, Will put his laptop away and went back to sleep. 

There was a knock on the door and then another. It was because he was really tired and wanted that coffee that he opened the door without looking through the peephole first.

Standing in front of him was Freddie Lounds. "Hi, Will." 

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm being a journalist. Jack must be really desperate to break you out of cold storage."

"I have no idea what . . ."

"I know you're investigating the murders. the ones that involve teeth marks all over the bodies, really weird teeth marks."

A deep, rumbling voice said, "Are you contaminating crime scenes again? Because one of these days, people are going to think that you're committing a series of killings just to pimp out your website." 

They turn to see Jack walking towards them. Freddie put on her best pseudo-sincere smile and said, "Ah, so I was right. You are investigating . . ."

"Get out, Freddie!"

Freddie pouted then walked off but not without taking a picture of Will first.

"She'll probably have a picture of me on her trash site within the hour," said Will.

"Where's Hannibal? I knocked on his door just before . . ."

"He's out looking for some decent coffee."

"I love his cooking but he really has to let go of his standards when it comes to traveling outside the big cities."

"Nonsense!" said Hannibal, walking towards them while holding two cups of coffee. Then he paused to say, "You both look disturbed."

"Freddie Lounds was here," said Will.

He handed Will a cup of coffee. "Yes, I can smell her detestable perfume now."

"What have you got for me?" said Jack.

Will said, "Hannibal and I have both created a profile based on what we know. We're going to e-mail it to you so you can forward it to everybody else."

"Good, I'm glad you're back out working," said Jack.

"He may not be available much after this," said Hannibal.

"Why do you say this?"

"He's still very tired."

"As long as the killer's out there, families . . ."

"People have suffered and died as long as there have been people," said Hannibal. "My primary duty is towards the one you entrusted to my care. My approval of his working is conditional. I think that Alana would agree with me on this. I am still available to help, however."

After Jack walked away, Hannibal said, "Drink up before it gets cold."

"Yes, mom," said Will as he took a sip of the still hot coffee. "Why aren't you drinking yours?"

"This second cup is for you as well."

They walked back into the room. After shutting the door behind him, Hannibal said, "I don't like the fact that Freddie Lounds saw you here."

"That's what happens when you become the favorite cover boy," said Will then he took another swallow. 

"I'm fairly certain he probably reads her website. All psychopaths and narcissists love to read about themselves. I don't want to excite his attention when it comes to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Hannibal in this timeline not being in jail and not being known as the Chesapeake Ripper (I almost want to call him The Chesapeake Spider in this story), there is no reason for Francis to want to talk to him at this moment. Instead, more of his attention will shift towards Will, at least for a while. 
> 
> The overall investigation is a bit truncated due to Hannibal being in S1 mode for everybody else except Will. 
> 
> If you're curious how Hannibal knows about other species, it is wise for someone like him to know about his species' predators and prey. Some of it is innate and some of the knowledge is passed down from parent to child. A lot of the books Hannibal has in his office has information about them as well. Just because nobody knows about them now doesn't mean that a few didn't know about them in the distant past.


	8. Chapter 8

Dressed in his kimono, Francis Dolarhyde turned on his personal computer and went directly to Tattlecrime.com. He saw that an article about the Jacobi and Leeds murders were on the first page. However, he was surprised to see much of that article was devoted to an investigator who was new to the case but had previously helped catch other serial killers. Freddie had written at length about Will Graham's instability and possible similarity to the people he profiled. 

Francis looked at the picture of the man. He found him odd-looking for a flatfoot. He's not very handsome, but purposeful-looking, he thought. He wondered briefly if the man was as good as Lounds claimed and whether they would end up facing each other. At that time, I should take his power into me, he thought as he licked his lips. 

He brought out his antique ledger, bound in black leather with brass corners. He opened it. Mounted on the pages were drawings of his revelation, when he had dreamed of giant dragonflies. There were also pages regarding the life cycle and anatomy and eating habits of dragonflies. There were also his sketches of the design he had for the tattoo he now had inked on his back. There were also clippings from newspapers and printed web pages regarding his various murders along with souvenirs. He printed the web pages because he was wary of trying to call up a web page only to see a 404 error telling him the page no longer existed on the server. This way he had proof it had existed and he was old-fashioned in his love for the feel of paper.

He printed out the story on Tattlecrime, trimmed it for mounting in the ledger. He took a red marker and angrily blotted out the words "Tooth Fairy" that were sprinkled throughout the article.

He also searched the website for other articles regarding Will Graham. The more he read, the more he became convinced that this was someone he could use to help him BECOME what he was supposed to be, fuel for the fire that would burn away all impurities. He also noticed that Freddie Lounds was going to be on Reddit with an Ask Me Anything tomorrow at noon.

He smiled to himself.

***  
Sitting at his dining table, Will was eating a canele, the small pastry with a custard center and thick dark crust, that Hannibal had packed with his daily lunch. To help persuade Molly and Beverly not to tempt Will by bringing or sharing junk food, Hannibal had also put in a slice of quiche and a canele for each of them. It was all impeccable.

The phone rang and the answering machine kicked in. "Hello, Will?"

"How did Freddie Lounds get my number? It's unlisted." snapped Will once he recognized the voice.

"Do you want me to get it?" said Molly.

"Absolutely not. Never ever pick up anything by her, she's a lying snake!"

"Will Graham, I know you're in there! Damn it, pick up, I've got a lead on the Tooth Fairy! Will! Fine, I'm going to call Jack!" She promptly hung up.

"Who's Freddie Lounds?" said Molly.

Beverly said, "She's part of an online tabloid called Tattlecrime. When it comes to Will, she's like a stalker."

"Terrifying," she said. 

"How is Wally?" said Beverly.

"Wally?" said Will.

"That's Molly's boyfriend."

"I didn't know," said Will.

"He's currently trying to get into the major leagues. He's in Florida. At first, we thought it would be better if he concentrated just on his hitting and pitching but now he's thinking that I should fly down."

"Are you going to?"

"I'd like to but Dr. Lecter has been very generous and I'd like to make my nest egg a little bigger first. Minor league players don't earn very much at all."

"I hope he makes it," said Will.

"Thanks."

Suddenly the phone rang and the answering machine picked up again. "Will, this is Jack. Pick up!"

Will groaned.

***

"Where's Will?' said Jack in his office. He was surprised to see Hannibal walk alone into his office.

"I am here on his behalf."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me you told him that Freddie had an event on the internet promising to answer any questions her fans asked her. During the session, someone had put up several photos only the killer would have and demanded the media stop calling him the Tooth Fairy but the Red Dragonfly instead. The post and the account was deleted after a couple minutes but Freddie and a few Redditors had managed to save what he had posted. It's gone viral."

"We are examining the photos but so far, they look legit," said Jack. "If this is legitimate, this shows that the Tooth Fairy reads the Tattlecrime website. Do you think there's any way we can push him to act out in a self-destructive way?"

"You mean, kill himself?" Hannibal shook his head. "Someone who wants to die wouldn't be so careful in hiding his identity and covering his tracks. He's clever enough that he stayed only long enough to be noticed then erased everything that could be used to track him down. He used a dummy account and is probably now using another dummy account to enjoy the freak out he caused."

"How about we piss him off enough that he makes a mistake?"

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "You mean how can Will piss him off . . ." He had seen scans of the original message left by the Red Dragonfly and their focus on Will disturbed him. He blamed Freddie for this fiasco and while he was going to be patient, there was no way he was going to let her off the hook. It would be ridiculously easy to escape suspicion. She could probably fill an entire stadium with the number of people who wanted her dead. 

"I wouldn't put him out there if I couldn't cover him."

"Why don't you use yourself as bait?"

"It's Will he's interested in."

"I know what you're going to do. You're going to go to him and use his empathy against him. You're going to say that you're only using him as bait because you have no choice and because the consequences are so dire. You're going to make him feel like a coward and a failure if he doesn't do as you ask. I know this and I disapprove."

Jack frowned at how passionate and hostile Hannibal was about this. "I was hoping you'd help me talk him into this. Eight people are dead in a month, we can't play the long game. It's the only hand we have left. There are only fifteen days left until the next full moon."

"What precisely do you want him to do?"

"Have an interview with Freddie Lounds, say things to rile him, up and then give him a shot. That's when we get him."

"Our killer may believe some very unusual things but he's no fool. He'll see it as the trap it is. You'll need someone to hide the wire in the snare, someone to legitimize what he says."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Only a fool would do so," said Hannibal. "But for Will, I will do it if he agrees. I would like to remind you of something, Jack."

"Of what?"

"Seven of eleven times, the perpetrator has gone for a head shot. A bullet proof vest will do nothing for that." 

***

"So, that's what Jack wants," said Will as he sat next to Hannibal in front of Hannibal's fireplace. 

"Yes. He says he'll have set it up by Friday."

"You know I can't say no. Besides, Jack is persistent when he wants something."

"I wish you would but I know you wouldn't. However, that doesn't mean that I can't make my own preparations."

Hannibal picked up a cell phone. After a short pause, he said, "Hello, yes, this is Hannibal. Yes, it has been a long time. I need for you to come to Baltimore immediately as this is an emergency. I will explain everything once you get here. I will arrange for your transportation. Goodbye, Chiyoh."

"Who is Chiyoh?" said Will.

"She was my aunt's servant at first. Now, she is a very useful person to know."

"Does she know about . . ."

"She knows what I am and what I am capable of. She does not know about us."

"You don't have to do this," said Will. "I mean, do the interview with me. Chilton is such a glory hound, he'd do it for free just to pimp out one of his wretched books."

"I do not care for Chilton's safety or well-being but he would be dead or wish he were dead if he ever met the Red Dragonfly. No, if we want him caught so he's no longer buzzing around, I can do a much better job of protecting myself, maybe even capturing him."

"You could ask for security."

"I prefer to rely on myself with help I choose. Besides, I'm sure that Jack will send a few guards any way."

Will felt a burst of affection for Hannibal and put his hand on his cheek. "Thanks, I know that you didn't want anything to do with this."

Hannibal smiled. This simple gesture was infinitely precious to him.

***  
"Hello, Hannibal," said Bedelia, sitting in her usual chair.

"Hello, Bedelia," he said as he sat down in his.

"You seem most agitated today."

"It is about Will Graham. I can not tell you the specifics but he is putting himself in a most dangerous position and I can not help him."

"Is the danger a lifestyle choice or is it connected to his former work with the FBI?"

"It's regarding his former work. His former supervisor has pulled him back in again. All I want to do is spin a protective cocoon around Will so nobody would ever be able to hurt him again."

"I'm guessing that he will not allow that."

"No."

"How has your relationship progressed with Will?"

"He has become more accepting of my desire to have a child. We have become more emotionally intimate. However, all that is moot if he were to be killed or severely injured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hannibal was no longer The Chesapeake Ripper, there was no link and no proof that Francis actually read Tattlecrime.com in regards to Hannibal. However, it's canon that he was also fascinated by Will Graham so I amped it up a little. Besides, I wanted to update how Francis comes into contact with the case.
> 
> If you don't know what it is, basically people open themselves up to questions by Redditors in a post. The people being asked questions range from CEOs to a man with two penises. I kid you not. 
> 
> Molly is engaged to her first husband and I decided to give him the same name as their child in the series so that would make the fiance the future Wally Sr. In this verse, he doesn't get cancer.
> 
> Molly is not being miserly by not going down there immediately. Minor Leaguers don't make ANY money. http://www.motherjones.com/politics/2014/06/baseball-broshuis-minor-league-wage-income
> 
> As for finding it ridiculous that a murderer would put up incriminating photos on a public forum, I know of one case.
> 
> http://www.nbcnews.com/news/us-news/4chan-murder-suspect-david-kalac-surrenders-police-n241806 
> 
> And while not confirmed and no actual pictures regarding this other confessed crime, it bothered people enough that there was actually an investigation. http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/04/09/redditor-confession-bear-murder-meme_n_3045952.html
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canel%C3%A9 are very tasty.
> 
> If a few scenes/lines seem unfamiliar to TV fans, I was also referencing the book for a few things. I actually considered having Freddie Lounds call in as The Red Dragonfly (per the book version) but then I think that after the Reddit thing went viral, she wouldn't do anything to ruin the credibility of that bombshell. She's not stupid like that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dr. Lecter?" said Molly as she opened the door to Will's house and saw her employer.

"Due to change in circumstances, your services are no longer required."

"Oh, did I . . ."

"You were more than adequate. It's just that Will is working on a case that may attract the attention of a very dangerous man. As this is still his house, I decided it would be in your best interest for you to leave for your safety."

"I see. Is he going to be OK?"

"Yes, he will be surrounded by security. It's just that his house won't be. However, I will pay you in full for your services for the entire term."

"But I still had more than a month left . . ."

Hannibal shook his head. "I can afford it. Also, Will has told me of your circumstances. I would rather you go adequately funded."

"Thank you so much, but where will the dogs go?"

"I will have to put them in a kennel. I hope to eventually bring them back home soon."

"When do I have to go?"

"By Friday morning."

***

"Chiyoh, this is Will Graham," said Hannibal as he introduced the lithe dark-haired woman in a long jacket to Will in his house. "Will, this is Chiyoh."

"I'm glad to meet you," said Will as he shook hands with her. Her hands were in calf leather gloves. "He's told me absolutely nothing about you."

Chiyoh looked at him coolly. "There's not much to know. I will be guarding Hannibal until the Red Dragonfly is caught."

"It could be a very long time."

"Hannibal warned me of that."

"The killer tends to attack in the middle of the night."

"I will be sleeping during the early morning and watching the house the rest of the time from a place rented across the street from this house. Hannibal has also agreed to have audio/video surveillance in the house so I can listen in and be alerted if the Red Dragonfly manages to sneak in."

"Will you shoot him if he does turn up?" said Will.

"I happen to be very proficient with a rifle," said Chiyoh. "Of course, I am more of a back up and supplement to the security the FBI will be offering him."

He wanted to question her further; however, he felt a wave of tiredness and his eyes began to feel heavy. 

"Please excuse him," said Hannibal. "He needs to rest."

Hannibal picked up Will and carried him to his bedroom, then tucked him in.

Chiyoh followed Hannibal to the backyard. "This is who you chose as your egg mate," she said.

"I sense that you do not approve."

"It is your choice but it's one that I would never have predicted. If he is so precious, then why is it you I am protecting?"

"Because I believe that the Red Dragonfly will come to attack me before he attacks Will. The killer has this terrible habit of killing pets before he kills the family. Even with my help, the FBI's scheme will still appear to be a trap and he should know Will will be much better guarded. Also . . ."

"Also . . ."

"This may be my last chance to talk to someone that's anything like myself. If he does not immediately attack me and he shows the same kind of curiosity that I feel, I want you to stay put."

Chiyoh frowned. "Stay put?" 

"Yes. I only want you to come over if I say the code word 'darling.'"

"You know what they say about curiosity and cats . . ."

"It is a good thing that I am not a cat."

***

"It is a terrible idea," said Hannibal as he stood in the room that Will would be staying in while waiting for the Red Dragonfly to take revenge. He was looking outside the window and saw the Capitol dome and a nearby fountain. Someone determined enough could find out where the room was if both were in the picture surely to accompany the article, which was the whole point. 

"I can always call up Chilton," said Will.

"Never!" said Hannibal. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him," said Will.

Hannibal chuckled. "Perish the thought." He found the idea of Will and Chilton having anything other than a chilly, professional connection extremely distasteful. He would have to rinse his mouth and brain with cognac when he got home.

"Molly's in Florida, right?"

"Yes, she e-mailed me to tell me she's touched down at the Miami airport."

"Good, I don't want her on my conscience. Oh, by the way, Beverly said she'll miss your donuts."

"I might send her a fruitcake for Christmas, a good one." 

Jack walked in with Freddie Lounds. "She's here because we need someone who's more concerned about what makes a good story than what's true. Doctor Lecter, please lay out your theories and Will will aggravate them."

Freddie said, "You are going to make statements that no investigator would ever make and no newspaper would credit."

Will said, "You're not a straight newspaper. You sell T-shirts that say 'The Tooth Fairy is a one-night stand." 

"I now sell T-shirts that show a red dragonfly with the words 'Buzzed After a Midnight Snack.'"

"You must be so proud," said Will.

"Please start," said Jack.

Freddie Lounds set up her sound equipment. 

Hannibal sighed. "The self-named Red Dragonfly is under the delusion that he flies above the rest of humanity like his namesake flies over and devours gnats, flies and bees. Yet, he struggles with feelings of inadequacy, especially in terms of his appearance."

"He is insane, ugly and impotent," said Will. 

Hannibal flinched. My Will is much smarter than this drivel, he thought. He wished that the killer had chosen to talk to a newspaper that was slightly more legitimate than Tattlecrime like The New York Times.


	10. Chapter 10

Francis clicked on his browser and went to Tattlecrime.com. His eyes fell on the new article by Freddie Lounds. As he read the article, the veins in his temples began to bulge and he ground his teeth, a growl coming out of his mouth. 

Once he had finished the article, he thought, Who should I kill first?

***

Hannibal sat at his harpsichord but after playing a few notes, he felt utterly dispirited and stopped. He missed Will. Even though Will spent much of his time asleep, even having him in the same room and smelling his presence was enough to bring contentment to Hannibal's heart. Soon, Will would being even more joy into his life. It was strange that just a few years ago, he had prided himself on his perfect, untouchable solitude. Now the idea of going back to a place where his was the only smell in the house was unbearable.

He picked up his cell phone and put in Will's number. He heard it ring twice before he heard Will pick up. 

"Hello?"

"Are you eating dinner?" Hannibal had packed five picnic baskets full of food, most of the dishes needing no preparation or only needing to be heated until warm.

"Of course. When the agents saw all the food that you gave me, they asked if you thought that I was going to be staying for a month or if any of the food was for them."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I'm bigger on the inside than the outside. Something wrong?"

"Nothing that your being here wouldn't solve."

"Hmm. I bet your patients aren't happy that you've canceled their appointments."

"They were most definitely put out. One of them actually persistently stalked me at the local cheese shop and berated me for doing so. It was a most disconcerting experience and rude."

"Pot, kettle much?"

"I don't understand that reference." 

"Of course, you wouldn't." 

There's a pause and then Hannibal hears a sob. "Will, what's wrong?"

"When? When did this happen?"

"When what happened?"

"When did I stop hating you?" Will's voice broke.

Hannibal desperately wanted to hop into his car and drive to where Will was and wrap himself around him. "Will, please."

"I'm almost done with the brownie. I have to go to sleep soon."

"I'll call again tomorrow," said Hannibal.

"Sure," said Will, sounding as tired as he stated.

After Hannibal clicked off his phone, he went to Will's room and climbed into his bed. Since the sheets hadn't been changed and he slept so much nowadays, Will's scent was still all over the bed. Hannibal nuzzled the pillow and closed his eyes and pretended that he was sleeping in the same bed as Will. 

***

Freddie had her bags packed for a red-eye flight out of town. She had just put up the article a few hours ago. She had no plans to be sequestered until the killer was found. She had deals to make, scoops to find and places to snoop. However, she did plan to be out of town until they found him. She already had her fake IDs, wig and airplane tickets.

She had already written most of the book regarding the Red Dragonfly with her playing an important role in capturing him. She had her research team ready to dig for details the second they found out his name. She knew it was going to be a race to finish the book before other people like her, ambitious and amoral. 

This was big. Forget just being interviewed on a national TV show, she might actually get to be the face of a national TV show if she played her cards right. If offered a choice of shows, she preferred cable where she could get away with a lot more and indulge in her taste in stories. 

She was going to finally make some real money. Tattlecrime paid her rent but journalism took money, lots of money. Investigative reporting, no matter how sleazy other people saw her brand, was expensive and those shirts had paid for some very interesting stories. She indulged in a fantasy of being interviewed on all those legit news venues that looked down at her. She briefly paused to think of the praise showering down on her while the people who watched her now would brag that they watched her before she became cool. 

"Interested in an exclusive, Ms. Lounds?" said a deep voice behind her.

She immediately thrust her hand into her purse and grabbed her mace. She spun around and tried to squirt it in the intruder's face, only to have her wrist broken by his grip. She looked at his face, obscured by a mask that covered the upper half of his face. He opened his mouth and instead of regular even teeth, they were like the edges of a saw used to cut down lumber. She looked down and saw the dragonfly tattoo.

She began screaming but he knocked her unconscious. 

***

Hannibal thought about what Jack had told him about the operation. Kade Purnell had only begrudgingly approved the money for it and most of it would be spent on sharpshooters keeping on eye on Will's position at night only. Two guards were all that he could wrangle to guard Hannibal and one agent was keeping an eye on Will's now empty house just in case the Red Dragonfly went there first. 

Hannibal grabbed a few of his shorter kitchen knives when he heard the first shot kill one of the FBI guards protecting him. He wanted something he could throw. After he heard the second FBI agent get shot, he saw the shooter. He instantly threw his knife so it went through the shooter's hand and the gun fell on the floor.

"Don't move," said Hannibal, holding his knives and calling to mind where he could grab more knives. Hannibal could smell the difference in his scent and knew that he was not human. "You're the Red Dragonfly." He also noticed that he was staring at him as if he was seeing something he had never seen before. Perhaps, thought Hannibal, he can see into the ultraviolet spectrum.

Francis said, "And you are not human." This changed everything. He had planned on torturing and terrifying Dr. Lecter into disputing Will Graham's spewings and letting the light of his glorious truth burn before his eyes before shutting his eyes in darkness forever. He had planned on dumping Will's pet on his front doorsteps, to show his divine contempt. However, now it seemed Fate had sent him something he would never have seen if he had stayed in his mean and pitiful human form. 

"No, I'm not," said Hannibal, not interested in antagonizing him by denying the truth. He looked carefully at the man's face. There was a noticeable scar from a surgery to fix a cleft lip but otherwise than that, he was actually attractive. His surgery must have occurred long after toddlerhood to have bothered him so much even now. He also noticed the muscular build of his shoulders and arms. He was not someone to be trifled with. 

"And you are an egg layer." 

"Yes. I'm afraid that you know my name but I do not know yours."

"You already know my true name. My former human name, Francis Dolarhyde, is of no value. You are the first one I have ever met. Are there others like us?"

"I believed myself to be unique until I heard of your activities. I'm sorry to say that I do not have anybody else to introduce you to."

Francis found Hannibal reminiscent of a dark portrait of a Renaissance prince, proud, brave and intolerant of his lessors. You are majestic, he thought. "I believe that you and I have many things in common including the same diet."

"It is true that we may have similar items on our menus."

The Red Dragonfly and Francis understood and agreed. This is what they had been searching for and had found lacking in all the others. "I have a proposal."

"Of what sort?"

"If we were to join together . . ." said Francis. "Our children would be glorious, more magnificent than the sun itself." While he had never really thought about having children in more than an abstract way, he suddenly had a vision of powerful children who would be his link to immortality. The entire world was an infinite feast before them and they would acknowledge, love and worship him as their Father. They would be worthy of him and he would strive to be worthy of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Franklyn that stalked Hannibal at the cheese shop.
> 
> Freddie should have already been packed & ready and drove straight to the airport after the interview but she had assumed he would need time to prepare and that it would take time for him to figure out where she lived. 
> 
> Kade Purnell seems to be higher on the totem pole than Jack and seems to be able to approve/turn down operations. 
> 
> http://www.theatlantic.com/technology/archive/2011/08/6-animals-that-can-see-or-glow-in-ultraviolet-light/243634/ Species are known to see into the ultraviolet spectrum. This article notes Butterflies do. 
> 
> This is a video about how bees sees the ultraviolet pattern in flowers. https://youtu.be/N1TUDFCOwjY
> 
> One may ask "How does Francis know all this?" It is well known that lower animals usually know how to do all the things they're supposed to do even though they usually develop w/o any parenting. In some ways, they're like biological machines already loaded with the programming needed to grow up and deal with adulthood. Francis has entered into his species' adulthood and much of this new knowledge has been triggered by Hannibal's presence. He is not a lower animal, just using an example. The kind of electrical relationship between bees and flowers may also play a part in the "sensing" that Hannibal and Francis have that the other is not human, even if they can't articulate "why" they know.
> 
> I'm sorry but there's no Reba in this story. She's safely working and is not being swept up in this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the last chapter but I decided to split what I had in two so there's one more chapter.

"I don't see how that's possible. You and I are not the same species."

"Your eggs are capable of absorbing DNA from their human host. I do not see why the eggs would be unable to absorb my essence before being put inside its host. Not only that but we could hunt and eat together, something you can not do openly with a human. I do not know what kind of social arrangements you have but surely you find people to be little more than light and air and color and quick sounds, like balloons of color bursting."

"I find that view rather congruent with mine," said Hannibal.

"We should cement our alliance with a kill. May I suggest Will Graham?"

Hannibal's interest had been shrinking throughout the conversation and was now completely annihilated. Never, thought Hannibal. 

He was about to say something when he heard Will's voice in the house. "Han . . ." No, no, Hannibal thought. He guessed that Will had used his key and expected him to be inside then become quiet once he had seen the bodies. He could only hope Will had turned and run away upon seeing the sight. 

"Fate has given us a present," said Francis, who made the profound mistake of both assuming Hannibal's silence was a sign he agreed and turning his back on Hannibal towards the entrance to the kitchen.

Seeing Will come towards the kitchen, Hannibal jumped on Francis' back and screamed, "Run, my darling, run!" He plunged one of the knives he was holding into Francis' neck and jabbed the stinger of his tongue into his skin. 

Francis hurled himself backwards and slammed Hannibal against the wall twice before throwing him off. He dived for the gun he had dropped on the floor and stood up, about to raise his gun.

Will had taken his gun out when he had seen the two dead FBI agents, prior to approaching the kitchen. He shot Francis three times rapidly in the chest before realizing that while Francis was reeling back from the impact of the bullets, he was not bleeding because he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Will then aimed for his head and managed to shoot him right between the eyes. Will saw blood spray behind Francis as the bullet exited the back of his head but the man remained upright. 

"Why isn't he going down?" screamed Will, watching in horror as Francis continued to walk towards him even after he had been shot in the head. 

Francis finally toppled to the ground and shook as if having a seizure before finally dying. 

"Will, are you all right?" said Hannibal.

Chiyoh came running in with a shotgun only to see Francis on the floor with his brains scattered all over the kitchen floor and a pool of blood seeping from his body. She had a look that was half disapproval and half disappointment.

"I will deal with the police," said Hannibal. "Please go back to your house before they arrive." Neighbors have probably already called the police regarding the multiple gun shots, thought Hannibal. 

She nodded curtly and disappeared from the threshold of the kitchen. 

Hannibal turned to Will. "What are you doing here? Why did you come?"

"I need it," said Will. "Or she needed it. I ate and ate but . . ."

Understanding immediately, Hannibal unzipped his pants, took the head of his cock and said, "We don't have much time. A tablespoon or two should tide you over until they're gone." With a grunt, he spilled a few tablespoons into his hand and held it out to Will, who greedily and desperately licked his palm clean. 

As aroused as he felt by watching Will do this, he regretfully took his hand back after Will had licked it clean, zipped his pants up and went to the sink to wash his hands. He turned back to see Will wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

Less than half a minute later, they heard a cop say, "Turn around slowly and put your hands up."

***

"Penny for your thoughts, Will?" said Hannibal as he watched Will drink a mug of spiced apple cider as they sat on cushions in front of the fireplace at Will's house. 

Earlier, they had spent hours being interviewed separately by the FBI. The local police had wanted to question them but had been bluntly told that since this was an FBI operation, the FBI would be the ones to question them and would give the local police the information afterwards. Hannibal suspected Purnell wanted time to create a narrative where what happened sounded less of a clusterfuck. 

Hannibal's house was a crime scene and a forensics team was combing it over. As soon as they were done, he would have crime scene cleaners come to make his house spotless again. In the meantime, he would be staying here. The dogs would be making an early return the next morning. 

They also received news that Freddie Lounds was dead. Francis had scalped her, cracked her head open like a walnut, and had eaten her entire brain. He had then put her skull back together and her scalp back on with epoxy glue. When Hannibal had heard that, only he had to bite the inside of his cheek at the pointed joke of Francis having basically called Freddie Lounds an air head.

After they had been released from questioning, Hannibal had called Chiyoh to pick them up. After she had walked out of her rental car, she said, "You should have used the code word earlier," she said.

"I apologize for my recklessness in not immediately calling you over. However if I had, you would have had to answer a lot of tedious questions. How about I take us all to dinner?" Hannibal had said. 

After dinner at a local French bistro, Chiyoh had dropped them off at Will's house. 

"It's a silly thought," said Will.

"Every thought you have has value to me," said Hannibal. He hadn't told Will but seeing Will shoot and kill had made his heart flutter and made his hands ache with the desire to touch every inch of his skin. 

"Chiyoh mentioned the conversation you had with Dolarhyde. If you don't mind, I'd like to know why you didn't choose him . . ."

"You don't know?"

"I can guess."

"Tell me what your guesses are, then I'll tell you if you are correct."

"Everything has to be a game with you," Will sighed. "All right, If he killed me, Mischa would also be dead. I'm sure there's no way he would allow her to survive even if she could be salvaged."

"Go on."

"As superior to me in some respects like speed and strength, he doesn't strike me as good co-parenting material even if he allowed her to live. His childhood trauma would manifest in a new generation of misery."

"Yes, that was a major factor. He may have a few advantages and we have a few superficial things in common but I want someone capable of loving her with empathy and compassion. There's still one more factor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockroaches are known to survive for a little while without their head. http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/fact-or-fiction-cockroach-can-live-without-head/
> 
> Unfortunately, if your place is a crime scene, you are the one who has to pay to clean it up. There are special companies devoted to dealing with all the bio matter contamination. 
> 
> Francis didn't want to spend too much time with Freddie in that his main target was Hannibal at the time. He still wanted to make an artistic statement, however.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"You could have run away and let him kill me," said Hannibal. He was fairly certain that he would have been severely punished by Francis if not killed outright for his warning Will if Will hadn't killed Francis. "The threat to her safety would have allowed you to save yourself. There was always a chance that he and I could have dealt each other mortal injuries or that I would have wounded him severely enough so that he would have been posed little danger to you. You saved my life and you meant to do that, Will." Hannibal watched as the light from the fire played with Will's features. He kissed Will, this time without a sting, and this time, Will's lips were soft and welcoming. 

***  
The cleaning team had done an outstanding job but Hannibal had checked their work before allowing Will back in the house. Neither of them had investigated any more killings after that. Jack had tried to weasel in another killing to look at but Hannibal pointed out that they had JUST survived an attempted murder by a serial killer and that not only his opinion but regulations demanded Will have time off with absolutely no work involved. Hannibal threatened to go to not only Purnell but the press if Jack insisted. 

"It's time," said Hannibal as they had brunch at Hannibal's house. He had been in a baking mood so there was cinnamon rolls along with the protein scramble.

"Time?" said Will. 

"She's ready to come out."

"Are you sure? I don't feel any pain," said Will.

"She's now large enough and developed enough to survive outside your body. We are going to a private clinic whose operating room I have reserved for tomorrow morning. Chiyoh will be helping me with surgery. I'm sorry but there will be a scar but I will do what I can to keep it small. It would be helpful if you weren't to eat dinner."

"Will I be completely under for this?"

"No, just local anesthetic. Simply put, I will make an incision in your skin and fatty tissues, cut and cauterize the connective tissue and blood vessels linking your system to hers. Once I take her out, I will sew you up. I have also got some pain medication for aftercare though I will be monitoring your intake as I don't want addiction issues or have it interact poorly with alcohol. You should be ambulatory within a few days though I would put off doing anything heavy for a few weeks." 

***  
"Do you feel anything sharp? You must tell me as I can give you more anesthesia," said Hannibal in his surgical scrubs and mask, holding a scalpel. Will was on the operating table and Hannibal had repeatedly asked to check the efficacy of the anesthesia. 

"Trust me, if I felt anything, I'd tell you." Will wasn't feeling any pain. It felt almost academic to see himself being cut open. Chiyoh was also there in surgical scrubs, mostly blotting away the blood so Hannibal could see what he needed to see and handing and taking away the instruments. 

"It won't take long," said Hannibal. 

Will watched as a large egg-like sac emerged from him. Hannibal put the sac on the padded tray next to the operating table and gently cut it open with medical scissors to reveal what appeared to be a baby girl, who appeared to be at most three pounds. Hannibal emptied her mouth of liquid and cut the connecting cord to the egg sac. She wailed and began moving her arms and legs blindly. 

A wave of intense love filled Will at the sight of her. "She's . . . so beautiful." He reached out to touch her and her cheek was soft. 

Hannibal smiled with tears in his eyes. "This is all I ever wanted for us." Ecstasy was a pale word for what he felt as he stared at the both of them. 

Chiyoh coughed. "We only have a half hour left of our reserved time . . . "

"Of course," said Hannibal. He stitched him up quickly but with a devotion to detail. He thought, I will kiss that scar each night in gratitude and love. 

The End 

Epilogue

Four Years Later

"What are you doing, Hannibal?" said Will as he opened his eyes and saw Hannibal, already fully dressed, at the writing desk in the bedroom of their rented villa. 

"Sending our friends postcards of Florence," said Hannibal, using beautiful calligraphy to add that personal touch. "They should share in our belated honeymoon."

Mischa walked into the room in her pajamas, holding a large stuffed bear. "What's for breakfast?" She had long brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She had fine features and small even teeth. 

Hannibal said, "There's coffee cake in the oven.

"Does it have crumbles on top?"

"Yes, it does," said Hannibal. 

"Do you ever sleep?" said Will.

Hannibal merely smiled then finished his post cards. After affixing postage, he got up from his desk and said, "Get dressed, Will."

After he took a shower and got dressed, Will walked into the dining room and saw Hannibal pulling out a baking pan with oven mitts and putting it on a cutting board to cool. "Set the table," Hannibal said. After Will and Mischa set the table and poured a glass of milk for everyone, they sat down. Hannibal brought over three plates with a slice each and after putting them down, he sat down himself.

"Daddy? Papa?" said Mischa after she sat down at the table. 

"What is it?" said Hannibal.

"I want a sister."

Will coughed. "Why?"

"I want someone to play with," she said.

Will gave Hannibal a very pointed look. "Did you put her up to this?"

Hannibal had on his most innocent face. "Absolutely not. It's natural for children to want siblings."

"Sure, it is. Mischa, wouldn't you want a doggy instead?" said Will. 

Mischa sighed. "We already have doggies!"

Hannibal kept eating his coffee cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose not to have the egg too deeply in his body as general anesthesia can be tricky. I wanted to keep Will awake but didn't want to do anything complicated like using a spinal block so I kept the egg above the muscle layer. Hannibal probably used this technique, often used for dermatological procedures: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tumescent_anesthesia I contemplated posting youtube vids of dermatological procedures involving the procedure but decided not to. 
> 
> No eating is something done for surgeries involving general anesthesia. I think Hannibal wanted to be cautious in the unlikely event things went so off track, general anesthesia was needed.
> 
> While Chiyoh is the only person he could really turn to for assistance in this, in real life, a surgical assistant would need to be educated but does not need a college degree. According to this https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surgical_technologist#United_States_3 , 
> 
> "Accredited programs may be offered in community and junior colleges, vocational and technical schools, the military, universities, and structured hospital programs in surgical technology. The accredited programs vary from nine to 15 months for a diploma or certificate to two years for an associates degree, which is the preferred entry level but not required."
> 
> Cracked often has anonymous accounts of various jobs & experience and surgical tech is one of them. http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1998-how-to-help-perform-surgery-with-no-education-7-realities.html 
> 
> I like to think Hannibal is sending postcards to Chiyoh, Beverly, Molly, Brian, Jimmy and Bedelia and his circle of high class friends. Also, he's probably cultivated relationships with other parents in order to surround Mischa with the "right sort" of people. Will has to keep Hannibal from being a helicopter parent though he has little success in keeping Hannibal from being a helicopter husband.

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider#Feeding.2C_digestion_and_excretion "Some pump digestive enzymes from the midgut into the prey and then suck the liquified tissues of the prey into the gut, eventually leaving behind the empty husk of the prey. Others grind the prey to pulp using the chelicerae and the bases of the pedipalps, while flooding it with enzymes"
> 
> It's also canon that Will has done some studies involving insects. And yes, I am aware arachnids are different from insects. Hannibal's behavior is a mash-up of behavior from both these types. http://www.differencebetween.com/difference-between-insects-and-vs-arachnids/
> 
> Will's realization is based on the novel Red Dragon where he talks about realizing Hannibal was the killer from seeing his sketch of the Wound Man which is the basis for the TV version where Miriam is the one who has the realization.
> 
> https://youtu.be/vMG-LWyNcAs is a very gross real life example of what Will is undergoing. Wasp larvae are parasites of a caterpillar then after they wriggle out, the caterpillar then protects them by using up its silk to protect them instead of using it for itself. So there is a basis for the mind control it has over Will's mind. I must repeat it's very gross.


End file.
